Ultimate Multiverse Crossover
HEY! LISTEN! This idea has its own wiki now! Get off this page and check out the real deal! http://dimensionalcrisis.wikia.com/wiki/Dimensional_Crisis_Wikia Plot The main storyline of this idea of one major comic is the discovery of the Multiverse and the range of Dimensions. The plot is based around an amount of original characters I have created and will not mention due to the openness of this wiki. The set up of dimensions is as follows: #Length #Length And Width #Length, Width, And Depth #Time- Time is NOT the dimension itself, but it is only a direction in the 4th Dimension one can go in, either forward or backward. #A Split In Time/ The Infinite Possibilities Of Another Future/ Probability Space #Space That Is Traveled Through To Get From Our Universe To An Alternate Universe #Beta Multiverse- All of the infinite amount of alternate universes and created timelines in an area of space for our universe, otherwise known as a collection of alternate universes and timelines aside from our own universe. #Alpha Multiverse/ Neighboring Universe- A different multiverse with a different combination of infinite universes. While we live in our own Multiverse, there is another Multiverse that is representative of Back to the Future with its own set of separate and sometimes different quantum physics. This is otherwise known as a universe that is physically neighboring our own universe with its own probability space. For example, Marvel's Cinematic Universe neighbors ours while an infinite amount of alternate universes have Spider-Man on the Avengers. #Space That Contains Neighboring Universes/ The Multiverse #Alternate Multiverse- Infinite amount of multiverses separate from ours with different combinations of alternate universes. One multiverse's universes for example can have no contact with each other while an alternate multiverse's universes do have contact with one another. #The Entire Multiverse- Space containing everything below the Soul Dimension. #Soul Dimension- Space traveled to get to After-Life dimensions. #After-Life Dimension- Heavens, Hells, etc. #Alternate After-Life Dimension- Heavens containing your alternate selves from all alternate universes and alternate timelines. #Power Dimension- The one dimension where gods watch over their lower counterparts and none of them have an alternate self. For example, there is an infinite amount of Zeus gods from the God of War series since they are influencing their universes constantly. However, in this dimension, there is only one Zeus for this particular version of Greek Mythology. #Shall not be revealed to this wiki. It's a secret for me, myself, and I! ;D Now quantum physics appears in many plots we see today, and they either share the same rules or have an entirely different setup. The main system of quantum physics within this plot explains that: #The difference between an Alternate Universe and an Alternate Timeline is that an Alternate Universe exists within a universe's infinite space, meaning that there are infinite Alternate Universes and you can only get there with a teleporter of some kind, not even by flying a rocket to it. For example, let's say that there is one universe where you study for a test and an alternate universe where you don't. You cannot get to that universe by simply flying a rocket throughout space, you need a very complex teleportation device. And the theory of wormholes won't show up in this plot- at least for now. An Alternate Timeline has to be created by someone by traveling to the past. An Alternate Timeline can totally resemble an Alternate Universe, but you physically create a parallel universe that you can physically travel to. #When you travel back in time, you don't change the events of history, but instead create an Alternate Timeline. Even if you travel to the past and stay away from everybody, the minute you step foot in the past you create an Alternate Timeline because there weren't two of you in the past, but since you traveled back in time, there are now. #If you want to make your life better by changing the events in time, you make your past self have a better life and when you return to your own timeline nothing has changed. The only way you can have that life is if you travel to the Alternate Timeline or stay in the Alternate Timeline to see the result, or if you kill your alternate self, forget about your own home timeline, and live the life that he/she would have. #Each universe has a center person or multiple center people and the whole outcome of that universe depends on its center(s). For example, Nathan Drake from the Uncharted series is the center of his universe, which would probably be called The Uncharted Universe. #Alternate selves can be found in Alternate Universes, but not necessarily in physical universes within your Multiverse. For example, there doesn't necessarily have to be an alternate self of Superman in the Marvel Comics Universe, but there could. Alternate Selves can be found within a universe's infinite space besides his/her/its own universe. #There can be alternate versions of gods, but they are only created because of someone's new interpretation of that god/entity/devil. For example, Marvel Comics' version of Thor can exist along side the actual Norse God Thor, even along with the Scandinavian God Thor. #Other versions of Quantum Physics exist in this plot for unexplained reasons and is only known why in the end of this comic/novel/epic. Only I know the end and none of you have to worry about making them fit all together. #Universes can exist together side by side forming their own small multiverse within the Multiverse itself. For example, Disney movies each have their own universe, but they all exist within the Disney Multiverse. #There are infinite alternate versions of gods in the Alternate Afterlife Dimension. For example, no only is there two alternates of Thor for Marvel Comics and the Norse Mythology, but there is an infinite amount of there alternate selves to watch over their own versions of Asgard. If you read all of that, you are confused and it would be remarkable if you weren't. Now you know that it won't be a problem if two separate and different Santa Claus alternates show up in the story. Same goes for Batman from DC Comics and Batman from the Dark Knight Trilogy of movies. There are limitless scenarios such as the ones stated, and I'm leaving it up to you whether it counts or not, and if it does to distinguish between the multiple versions of characters and put them in their respective universes. Contributing To This Wiki All of you as wiki contributors can contribute to this wiki by introducing universes from video games, movies, books, comics, and ideas from yourselves that I am not familiar with, such as The Bleach Universe, The Assassin's Creed Universe, even The Bionicle Universe or The Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles Universe. The format I'll be hoping for will state the universe, simply by placing the franchise in front of it or if you have a better idea. After that you will have categories to separate characters (Take to note that simply doing villains and heroes won't work because of the 9 different alignments). Under those will be pictures of characters within that universe, their occupation, and if they are a center person (Centers can also be villains). I'm okay with different segments being added as well, such as if you have the subtitle "The Avengers" under Marvel Comics Heroes. The outline will be down below. Let's make this happen guys! EDIT: Obviously characters can be more complex than "good" and "bad," but if there is no other efficient/clever way to categorize these characters, then by all means list them as "heroes" and "villains." Also, just because a character is evil in his/her franchise, won't necesarily mean that they stay that way in this plotline. An example of this is Larxene from Kingdom Hearts. Any character's moral level is subject to change, including the scenarios of being undecided and switching sides multiple times. Marvel Multiverse Marvel's The Avengers Cinematic Universe Iron Man Centered Characters Aldrich.jpg|Aldrich Killian Black Widow.jpg|Black Widow/ Natasha Romanoff (Center) Happy2.jpg|Happy Hogan Howard Stark2.jpg|Howard Stark Iron Man.jpg|Iron Man/ Tony Stark (Center) Iron Monger.jpg|Ironmonger/ Obadiah Stane Iron Patriot.jpg|Iron Patriot/ James "Rhodey" Rhodes Justin Hammer.jpg|Justin Hammer Mandarin2.jpg|The Mandarin/ Trevor Slattery Nick Fury.jpeg|Nick Fury (Center) Phil.jpg|Phil Coulson (Center) Pepper.jpg|Virginia "Pepper" Potts War Machine 2.jpg|War Machine/ James "Rhodey" Rhodes Whiplash.jpg|Whiplash/ Ivan Antonovich Vanko The Hulk Centered Characters Abomination.jpg|Abomination/ Emil Blonsky Betty.jpg|Elizabeth "Betty" Ross Hulk.jpg|The Hulk/ Bruce Banner (Center) Ross.jpg|Thunderbolt Ross Samuel.jpg|Samuel Sterns Tony2.jpg|Tony Stark (Center) Thor Centered Characters Destroyer2.jpg|The Destroyer Selvig.jpg|Erik Selvig Fandral.jpg|Fandral Frost Giants.jpg|Frost Giants Hawkeye2.jpg|Hawkeye/ Clint Barton (Center) Heimdall.jpg|Heimdall Hogun.jpg|Hogun Jane.jpg|Jane Foster Laufey.jpg|Laufey Loki.jpg|Loki Nick.jpg|Nick Fury (Center) Odin2.jpg|Odin Phil.jpg|Phil Coulson (Center) Sif2.jpg|Sif Thor.jpg|Thor (Center) Volstagg.jpg|Volstagg Captain America Centered Characters America.jpg|Captain America/ Steven Rogers (Center) Black Widow.jpg|Black Widow/ Natasha Romanoff (Center) Chester Phillips.jpg|Chester Phillips Howard Stark.jpg|Howard Stark James Buchanan Barnes.jpg|James Buchanan "Bucky" Barnes Nick.jpg|Nick Fury (Center) Peggy Carter.jpg|Peggy Carter Johann Schmidt.jpg|Red Skull/ Johann Schmidt Phase One Conflict Characters America.jpg|Captain America/ Steve Rogers (Center) Black Widow.jpg|Black Widow/ Natasha Romanoff (Center) Hawkeye2.jpg|Hawkeye/ Clint Barton (Center) Thor.jpg|Thor (Center) Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. Characters Phil.jpg|Phil Coulson (Center) Spider-Man Movie Universe Protagonists New Goblin.jpg|Harry Osborn/ New Goblin Mary Jane.jpg|Mary Jane Watson Spidey.jpg|Spider-Man/ Peter Parker (Center) Antagonists Venom2.jpg|Venom/ Eddie Brock X-Men Movie Universe 60's X-Men Hellfire Club Brotherhood Other 70's X-Men Charles X.jpg|Professor Charles Xavier (Center) Cyclops2.jpg|Cyclops/ Scott Summers (Center) Team X Howlett.jpg|Wolverine/ James Howlett (Center) Other Howlett.jpg|Wolverine/ Logan Howlett (Center) Gambit.jpg|Gambit/ Remy LeBeau Days of Future Past 2000's X-Men Brotherhood Other Amazing Spider-Man Movie Universe Protagonists Spidey 2.jpg|Spider-Man/ Peter Parker (Center) Kingdom Hearts Universe Keyblade Wielders Aqua 2.jpg|Aqua (Center) Mickey Mouse.jpg|King Mickey Mouse (Center) Riku 2.jpg|Riku (Center) Roxas.jpg|Roxas (Center) Sora.jpg|Sora (Center) Terra.jpg|Terra (Center) Ventus.jpg|Ventus (Center) Xion.jpg|Xion Final Fantasy Characters Auron.jpg|Auron Cloud Strife.jpg|Cloud Strife Leon.jpg|Leon "Squall" Lemon Tifa.jpg|Tifa Disney Characters Jafar.jpg|Jafar Maleficent.jpg|Maleficent Mickey Mouse.jpg|King Mickey Mouse (Center) Oogie Boogie.jpg|Oogie Boogie Pete.jpg|Pete Ursula.jpg|Ursula Organization XIII Xemnas.jpg|I- Xemnas- Superior Of The In-Between Xigbar.jpg|II- Xigbar- The Freeshooter Xaldin.jpg|III- Xaldin- The Whirlwind Lancer Vexen.jpg|IV- Vexen- The Chilly Academic Lexaeus.jpg|V- Lexaeus- The Silent Hero Zexion.jpg|VI- Zexion- The Cloaked Schemer Saix.jpg|VII- Saix- The Luna Diviner Axel.jpg|VIII- Axel- The Flurry Of Dancing Flames Demyx.jpg|IX- Demyx- The Melodious Nocturne Luxord.jpg|X- Luxord- The Gambler Of Fate Marluxia.jpg|XI- Marluxia- The Graceful Assassin Larxene.jpg|XII- Larxene- The Savage Nymph Roxas.jpg|XIII- Roxas- The Key Of Destiny (Center) Xion.jpg|XIV- Xion Call Of Duty Multiverse Modern Warfare Universe Task Force 141 Captain Price.jpg|Captain Price (Center) Gaz-2.jpg|Gaz Ghost.jpg|Ghost (Center) Soap.jpg|"Soap" MacTavish (Center) Task Force 141 Enemies General Shepherd.jpg|General Shepherd Zakhaev.jpg|Imran Zakhaev Makarov.jpg|Vladimir Makarov Treyarch War Universe Vietnam War Era SOG (Studies and Observation Group) Alex Mason.jpg|Alex Mason (Center) Frank Woods.jpg|Frank Woods (Center) Bowman.jpg|Joseph Bowman CIA Grigori.jpg|Grigori Weaver Hudson2.jpg|Jason Hudson (Center) Enemies Fidel Castro.jpg|Fidel Castro Frederick Steiner.jpg|Dr. Frederick Steiner Nikita Dragovich.jpg|Nikita Dragovich Future Era Zombies Universe Mob of the Dead Albert.png|Albert "The Weasel" Arlington Alcatraz Zombies.jpg|Alcatraz Zombies Billy2.png|Billy Handsome Brutus.png|Brutus Hellhound Heads.png|Hellhound Heads Finn2.png|Michael "Finn" O'Leary Sal.png|Salvatore "Sal" DeLuca Nacht der Untoten Marines.jpg|Marines Night Zombies.jpg|Nazi Zombies Tank.png|Tank Dempsey (Center) Verruckt Marines.jpg|Marines Asylum Zombies.jpg|Nazi Zombies Tank.png|Tank Dempsey (Center) Shi no Numa Edward Richtofen.jpg|Edward Richtofen (Center) Jap Hounds.jpg|Hellhounds Jap Zombies.jpg|Japanese Zombies Nikolai Belinski.png|Nikolai Belinski (Center) Peter McCain.jpg|Peter McCain Takeo Masaki.png|Takeo Masaki (Center) Tank.png|Tank Dempsey (Center) Der Riese Edward Richtofen.jpg|Edward Richtofen (Center) Hellhounds2.jpg|Hellhounds Nazi Zombies.jpg|Nazi Zombies Nikolai Belinski.png|Nikolai Belinski (Center) Takeo Masaki.png|Takeo Masaki (Center) Tank.png|Tank Dempsey (Center) Kino der Toten Nova 6 Crawlers.jpg|Crawler Zombies Edward Richtofen.jpg|Edward Richtofen (Center) Hellhounds.jpg|Hellhounds Theatre Zombies.jpg|Nazi Zombies Nikolai Belinski.png|Nikolai Belinski (Center) Takeo Masaki.png|Takeo Masaki (Center) Tank.png|Tank Dempsey (Center) Five Nova 6 Crawlers.jpg|Crawler Zombies Fidel Castro.jpg|Fidel Castro John F. Kenedy.jpg|John F. Kenedy Pentagon Thief.jpg|Pentagon Thief American Zombies.png|Pentagon Zombies Richard Nixon.jpg|Richard Nixon Robert McNamara.jpg|Robert McNamara Ascension Edward Richtofen.jpg|Edward Richtofen (Center) Nikolai Belinski.png|Nikolai Belinski (Center) Ascension Zombies.jpg|Russian Zombies Monkeys.jpg|Space Monkeys Takeo Masaki.png|Takeo Masaki (Center) Tank.png|Tank Dempsey (Center) Call of the Dead Edward Richtofen.jpg|Edward Richtofen (Center) Nikolai Belinski.png|Nikolai Belinski (Center) Russian Zombies.jpg|Russian Zombies Takeo Masaki.png|Takeo Masaki (Center) Tank.png|Tank Dempsey (Center) Shangri La Asian Zombies.jpg|Asian Zombies Edward Richtofen.jpg|Edward Richtofen (Center) Napalm Zombie.jpg|Napalm Zombie Nikolai Belinski.png|Nikolai Belinski (Center) Shrieker.jpg|Shrieker Zombie Takeo Masaki.png|Takeo Masaki (Center) Tank.png|Tank Dempsey (Center) Monkey2.jpg|Zombie Monkeys Moon Astronaut Zombie.jpg|Astronaut Zombies CDC.jpg|CDC CIA.jpg|CIA Edward Richtofen.jpg|Edward Richtofen (Center) Hellhounds.jpg|Hellhounds NA.jpg|Ludvig Maxis (Center) Nikolai Belinski.png|Nikolai Belinski (Center) Nova Crawlers 2.jpg|Phasing Zombies Samantha Maxis.png|Samantha Maxis (Center) Astronaut Zombies.jpg|Space Zombies Takeo Masaki.png|Takeo Masaki (Center) Tank.png|Tank Dempsey (Center) Nuketown CDC.jpg|CDC CIA.jpg|CIA Edward Richtofen.jpg|Edward Richtofen (Center) NA.jpg|Ludvig Maxis (Center) Nikolai Belinski.png|Nikolai Belinski (Center) Nuketown Zombies.png|Nuketown Zombies Samantha Maxis.png|Samantha Maxis (Center) Takeo Masaki.png|Takeo Masaki (Center) Tank.png|Tank Dempsey (Center) Green Run Abigail Briarton.png|Abigail "Misty" Briarton Avogadro.png|Avogadro CDC2.jpg|CDC CIA.jpg|CIA Denizens.png|Denizens of the Forest Edward Richtofen.jpg|Edward Richtofen (Center) Tranzit Zombies.jpg|Green Run Zombies Hellhounds.jpg|Hellhounds NA.jpg|Ludvig Maxis (Center) Marlton Johnson.png|Marlton Johnson Russman.png|Russman Samuel Stuhlinger.png|Samuel Stuhlinger Die Rise Abigail Briarton.png|Abigail "Misty" Briarton Chinese Zombies.jpg|Chinese Zombies Edward Richtofen.jpg|Edward Richtofen (Center) Jumping Jacks.jpg|Jumping Jacks NA.jpg|Ludvig Maxis (Center) Marlton Johnson.png|Marlton Johnson Russman.png|Russman Samuel Stuhlinger.png|Samuel Stuhlinger Middle Earth Universe The Fellowship Aragorn.jpg|Aragorn (Center) Boromir.jpg|Boromir Frodo.jpg|Frodo Baggins (Center) Gandalf.jpg|Gandalf The Grey (Center) Gandalf 2.jpg|Gandalf The White (Center) Gimli.jpg|Gimli Legolas.jpg|Legolas Merry Brandybook.jpg|Merry Brandybuck Pippin.jpg|Pippin Took Sam Gamgee.jpg|Sam Gamgee DC Multiverse Arkham Universe Heroes Batman-2.jpg|Batman (Center) Catwoman.jpg|Catwoman Nightwing-2.jpg|Nightwing Robin.jpg|Robin Villains Harley Quinn.jpg|Harley Quinn Hugo Strange.jpg|Hugo Strange Hush.jpg|Hush Joker-2.jpg|The Joker Mister Freeze.jpg|Mister Freeze The Penguin.jpg|The Penguin Cartoon Network Multiverse The Land of Ooo Universe Heroes Finn.jpg|Finn (Center) Jake.jpg|Jake (Center) Lady Rainacorn.jpg|Lady Rainacorn LSP.jpg|Lumpy Space Princess Marceline.jpg|Marceline the Vampire Queen Princess Bubblegum.jpg|Princess Bubblegum Villains Marceline's Dad.jpg|Hunson Abadeer Ice King.jpg|Ice King The Lich King.jpg|The Lich Equestrian Universe Generation 4 Mane 6 Applejack.jpg|Applejack (Center) Fluttershy.jpg|Fluttershy (Center) Pinkie Pie2.jpg|Pinkie Pie (Center) Rainbow Dash.jpg|Rainbow Dash (Center) Rarity2.jpg|Rarity (Center) Twilight Sparkle.jpg|Twilight Sparkle (Center) Major Characters Big Macintosh.jpg|Big Macintosh Discord.jpg|Discord King Sombra.jpg|King Sombra Nightmare Moon.jpg|Nightmare Moon Princess Cadence.jpg|Princess Cadence Princess Celestia2.jpg|Princess Celestia (Center) Princess Luna.jpg|Princess Luna Chrysalis.jpg|Queen Chrysalis Shining Armor.jpg|Shining Armor Trixie Lulamoon.jpg|Trixie Lulamoon Background Characters (No Original Characters Nor Prior Generation Conversions) Derpy Hooves.jpg|Derpy Hooves/ Ditzy Doo Lyra.jpg|Lyra Octavia.jpg|Octavia Vinyl Scratch.jpg|Vinyl Scratch/ DJ PON3 Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles Multiverse Nickelodeon Universe Heroes Donatello2.jpg|Donatello (Center) Leonardo2.jpg|Leonardo (Center) Michelangelo2.jpg|Michelangelo (Center) Raphael2.jpg|Raphael (Center) TMNT Universe Heroes Donatello.jpg|Donatello (Center) Leonardo.jpg|Leonardo (Center) Michelangelo.jpg|Michelangelo (Center) Raphael.jpg|Raphael (Center) Splinter.jpg|Splinter (Center) Universe Of Witchcraft And Wizardry Heroes Dumbledore.jpg|Albus Dumbledore (Center) Harry Potter.jpg|Harry Potter (Center) Hermione.jpg|Hermione Granger Ron.jpg|Ron Weasley Villains Lord Voldemort.jpg|Lord Voldemort The Universe Of Panem Tributes Katniss.jpg|Katniss Everdeen (Center) Peeta 2.jpg|Peeta Mellark (Center) Matoran Universe Generation 1 Toa Mata Gali Mata.jpg|Gali Kopaka Mata.jpg|Kopaka Lewa Mata.jpg|Lewa Onua Mata.jpg|Onua Pohatu Mata.jpg|Pohatu Tahu Mata.jpg|Tahu Generation 2 Toa Nuva Gali Nuva.jpg|Gali Kopaka Nuva.jpg|Kopaka Lewa Nuva.jpg|Lewa Onua Nuva.jpg|Onua Pohatu Nuva.jpg|Pohatu Tahu Nuva.jpg|Tahu Takanuva.jpg|Takanuva